


Solo para locos

by D-Hess (Hessefan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/D-Hess
Summary: Bienvenida...
Kudos: 1





	Solo para locos

Tienes tanto miedo. A veces no sabes cómo vas a reaccionar o qué vas a hacer. Te resulta tan difícil. Siempre te preguntaste que había de malo en ti o qué cosa grave te habría ocurrido para ser así.

No lo sabes.

Te esfuerzas día a día para no caer, tienes tus principios y tus valores, pero es tan sólo una delgada línea. Y eso te asusta.

No quieres lastimar a nadie, no quieres hacer daño, no quieres ver a nadie sufrir… pero tampoco puedes hacerte nada a ti mismo.

Día a día te preguntas hasta cuando soportarás. Sabes que no mucho más. Día a día despiertas y es lo mismo, un sempiterno círculo. Y estás cansado, muy cansado.

¿Cuándo va a terminar? ¿Cómo hacer para sentirte mejor? Es lo que te preguntas, y solo esperas a que alguien te diga qué tienes que hacer para cambiarlo todo, o al menos lo que está mal en ti.

Toda tu vida buscaste ayuda, toda tu vida intentaste seguir, ser fuerte, pero ya no puedes, te desmoronas por dentro y no tienes las mismas fuerzas de antes para sostenerte. Piensas que será porque te estás poniendo viejo, cada año todo te cuesta más.

Y ahí sigues, respirando porque no tienes otra opción; o sí, hay muchas, pero estás atado de pies y manos.

Intentaste de todo; psicólogo, pareja, amante, creer en el amor, no creer, apoyarte en tu familia, apoyarte en tus amigos, pero cada vez es peor, cada vez el pozo es más profundo y todo es más oscuro.

Sientes que te arrastra, te asusta no saber qué viene a continuación, te da miedo no poder o no saber controlarlo, y sabes que no tienes excusas: sabes que debes ser responsable de tus actos.

Te preguntas si estás condenado. Desearías encontrar algo que en verdad te ayude, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la bomba explote.

Te tienes miedo a ti mismo. Y es tan feo temerse a sí mismo, perder la confianza en uno es lo más espantoso de todo esto.

Nadie es normal, sabes que ninguno puede decir lo que es normal o no; de hecho no te preocupa serlo o no serlo, simplemente parar, bajarte de una buena vez -o subirte, da igual-, encontrar algo que te sumerja en un letargo o que te asegure tener dominio de ti mismo.

Quieres, deseas, aborreces, vives, luchas, mueres.

Y ya no sabes qué haces aquí. Ya no crees en la muerte como solución o salida, ya no crees en ti mismo, ya no crees poder más… ya no crees.

Tan sólo un momento de crisis. Necesitas hacer catarsis; sabes que las palabras siempre fueron el vehículo, siempre fueron tus amigas, tus aliadas, tus confesoras, las que guardan tus secretos, las que no te juzgan, las que no se preocupan en saber quién eres; no les interesa todo eso, ellas están ahí para que las uses.

Y, al final, piensas que lo único que tienes son tus manos: tu bien más preciado y lo único que te mantiene en pie. Es cierto, lo tienes… es algo que nada ni nadie te podrá arrebatar nunca, no sólo son tus aliadas, son tu arma. Para defenderte de ti mismo.

Y, al final, piensas en todo esto sin saber que no eres el único… somos muchos los que estamos aquí. Sólo debes saber mirar, saber escuchar y saber sentir para darte cuenta que no estás solo.

Así que sólo me resta la formalidad: (No seas) bienvenido al Club de los Suicidas Diarios y ojalá (no) nos volvamos a ver. Ponte cómodo, porque esto es para largo; porque una vez que ingresas lo más difícil es hallar la puerta de salida.

**Author's Note:**

> Como pseudo editora que soy huelga decir que este y todos mis trabajos están protegidos. En pocas palabras, cualquier tipo de plagio desencadenará acciones legales contra la persona. Igual no creo que nadie quiera robarme nada, pero abro el paraguas por las dudas.


End file.
